Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Pinkie Pie being cartoonish
Season one Pinkie Pie Twilight Sparkle first meet S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 and part 2 Pinkie Pie pin on tail S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Pinkie Pie imaginary bench S1E07.png|Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie as a present S1E07.png|Dragonshy Pinkie Pie Hypno Eye S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie giant tongue cake S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Pinkie Pie skating prop from offscreen S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up HaningOutInALamp.png|Call of the Cutie Pinkie Pie6 S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends PinkiePieGalaDress.png|Suited For Success Pinkie Pie23 S01E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie's Reaction4 S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Pinkie Pie1 S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Pinkie Pie6 S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie Pie iris wipe S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie2 S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof First Pinkie Pie smile S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie being cartoonish S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Pinkie Pie is the mistress of the dark.png|Party of One Pinkie Pie20 S01E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 and Part 2 Pinkie Pie Cartoony 1.PNG|Tongues are now extendable. Pinkie Pie Cartoony 2.PNG|Pinkie is making chocolate angels. Pinkie "what happened?" S02E01.png|Somehow, Pinkie is still able to talk with her cheeks completely full. Pinkie Pie Cartoony 5.PNG|Chaos come with chocolate rain you guys! CHOCOLATE RAIN! Pinkie Pie Cartoony 8.PNG|You can't see clearly but her eyes are spinning. Lesson Zero Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|Super Pinkie Pie only a few inches above the ground. Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie nom S02E04.png|Are you Chicken Pie or Pinkie Chicken? The Cutie Pox CMC Cheer Up 3 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 4 S2E6.png|The legal department may have (literally) clipped her wings, but Pinkie still flies. CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png May the Best Pet Win! Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Pinkie Pie & Rarity S2E8.png|Ahh! Spike's a ghost! Sweet and Elite Pinkie PIe1 S02E09.png|Pinkie and her party cannon. Secret of My Excess SpikeChase7.png|"How did I teleport you here?" Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie in my hat S2E11.png|Pinkie Pie, popping out of Rarity's hat. Main cast in snow S2E11.png|Pinkie sees something. WheelFeetPinkieS2E11.PNG|Vroom vroom! Pinkie!!! S2E11.PNG|A better way for magic to work:Use Pinkie! Pinkie Pie oops S2E11.png Ponies shouting S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead leaving the summit S2E11.png S2E11 Brilliant.PNG|Her face is totally cute ! Safe landing S2E11.png Chomping the map S2E11.png Baby Cakes Surprise! S2E13.png|Not the right time for a party, Pinkie! The babies are trying to sleep! Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|Return of the extendable tongues and sick faces. Pinkie Pie S2E13 Tough Crowed.png|She knows we don't like her stand up jokes... Pinkie Pie S2E13 Flour again.png|Pinkie can walk on 2 legs?! That's new. Pinkie Pie crying S2E13.png|I guess I should have become Niagara falls or a fountain! WAAAAAAAAA!!! Pinkie's baby cloud.PNG Pinkie's baby apples.PNG Pinkie Cake.PNG Derpy Pinkie.PNG The Last Roundup MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Ball Deflation.PNG MLP-S2E14-Shoulda Gone Before We Left.PNG|Pinkie knows to do amazing tricks that somepony can even not do! MLP-S2E14-Oh Pickles.PNG|She may be good for a race! MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Oh Yeah.PNG|She saw Applejack there,but she forgot that she gotta go! Pinkie Pie stuffed S2E14.png|These cherries are fit in her whole mouth? Pinkie Pie pickle barrel S2E14.png|Cherry or Cherry Changa? Pinkie Pie Furious 2 S2E14.png|Smoke out of Pinkie's ears and that means she's a train! Pinkie Rage S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie flailing arms S2E15.png|What a cheerful and happy pony! Pinkie Pie excited S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 2 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hoarding cider S2E15.png|How does she ever do that? Read It and Weep Pinkie Twist S2E16.png|Pinkie has a rubber neck. S02E16 PinkiePie feeling sick with neck twisted.png|Uh-Oh! A Friend in Deed Pinkie So Much Pain S02E18.png PinkieFanSpinS2E18.PNG Pinkie Spinning Round S02E18.png Sunbathing pony helped by Pinkie Pie S2E18.png|How is this possible? Apple Bloom skipping with Pinkie Pie S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helping herself 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helping herself 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie helping herself 3 S2E18.png|Double Pinkie Pie! Pinkie eye pop S2E18.png Pinkie Gone Completely Random S02E18.png|Now this one needs some context. Pinkie is holding on to a check that had been in her imagination previously. Pinkie Cranky Thats Gotta Hurt S02E18.png|File name says it all. Pinkie Eating Her Shed Skin S02E18.png|Didn't know Pinkie Pie got a big mouth Pinkie Climbing The Pole S02E18.png|Spider Pie, Spider Pie. Does whatever a Spider Pie does. Pinkie Really Really Bald S02E18.png|He might be bald, but at least he's not pink. Pinkie Serious Business S02E18.png Pinkie Pie in Phonograph S2E18.png|Phono Pie, at your musical service. Pinkie's new ferris wheel S2E18.PNG Pinkie Pie upside down S2E18.PNG|This door greets you every time you enter. Pinkie the Apple Bloom.PNG|I thought only pegasi could do this? Pinkie eyes S2E18.png|How in the world?? Pinkie beaver costume S2E18.png It just had to get this far.PNG|Pinkie's face is now a mountain. Your argument is invalid. Epic Pinkie Attack.PNG|All your maps are belong to us. Ewwwww its Pinkies eye.PNG|Creepy! Trying to pull eye.png|I l"eye"ke your lock. Pinkie Pie I put 2 and 2 and 2 together! S2E18.png|Pinkie Pie, hovering, apparently. Pinkie Pie Extra Hooves S2E18.png|It must be hard work to not only stand on 0 hooves, but to grow an extra pair, as well. Pinkie the rocket heading twords earth.PNG|She's about to explode. TWICE! Pinkie Coming to earth.PNG|She's so excited she's on Youtube. Wiii!.png This is so exciting!.png|Yeah!!! Firework!.png|Who needs to purchase expensive fireworks when you've got Pinkie Pie? Putting Your Hoof Down Pinkie Pie 1 bit S2E19.png|It's 1 bit season! Pinkie Rarity failure S02E19.png|Pinkie is now an ostrich. PinkieTwistingHead.png|"Make IT STOP!!!" Pinkie neck stretch S2E19.png|"Don't be shy, look 'em in the eye!" S2E19 Iron Will Pinkie walking on air.png|I never thought Pinkie could walk on gravity! It's About Time Pinkie screaming S02E20.png|Pinkie achieves hover time. Ponyville Confidential Pinkie reaching out newspaper S2E23.png|And the paper's still readable? Only Pinkie MMMystery on the Friendship Express Main 6 and Big McIntosh in front of train S2E24.png|A lot is done,but some work is missing, Pinkie angry S2E24.png 2x24 tryingtofindblue.png|That's not the correct manner to peel up somebody's feathers,Pinkie. 2x24 pinkiepounce.png|Hang time Pinkie Pie taking a huge bite S2E24.png|Oh,Pinkie,you're mouth had turned out so large.... You alright; Pinkie Pie version 2.png Pinkie Pie gets fat S2E24.png Everypony laughing S2E24.png|Pinkie,if you've been having the whole cake,what about other ponies reallly wishing to have that mouth-watering cake? A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Pinkie sneezing confetti S2E25.png|Now there's a side effect they don't mention in the allergy medication ads Princess Cadance freaking out S2E25.png|And Pinkie achieves hang time once again A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 S02E26 Pinkie fires Twilight 2.png|And that day, Pinkie checked another item off her list: use Twilight like a turret S02E26 Pinkie Pie attack.png|The party cannon makes its triumphant return Pinkie Pie dancing with Princess Cadance S02E26.png Season three Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3.png|Whatever Pinkie's playing, her friends clearly don't like it. Category:Character gallery pages